An increasing demand is apparent on the furniture market for items of furniture, such as chairs, armchairs, sofas, couches and beds, which are equipped with an actuating system for adjusting at least one movable element, such as, for example, the back or a foot rest.
The actuating system conventionally consists of a linear actuator, a power supply unit and a manual control device, wherein the power supply unit and the manual control device are electrically connected to the linear actuator. However, this additional technology results in an increased outlay in terms of maintenance and repair, many retail traders being unfamiliar with the electronics in items of furniture. It is apparent again and again that users or the repair service are not able to determine which of the three components (power supply unit, manual control device, linear actuator) is actually faulty, so that in many cases the actuating system as a whole is replaced, as a result of which the repair costs are unnecessarily high.